


Company for Breakfast

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If your neighbor’s lost friends are going to visit you, the least they can do is look like Ezio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company for Breakfast

She slammed her tablet cover shut and sighed as she pressed her fingers to her eyes.

“Just a second!” she shouted as she got up from her blanket nest on the couch and stalked toward the door.

Someone had been knocking at her door off and on for the past five minutes, interrupting her quiet Saturday morning. It was, without a doubt, someone looking for her upstairs neighbor. Ever since he moved in, he’d been having these huge, wild parties every week, and she’d been receiving visitors looking for his apartment. Most of the time it was tipsy partygoers who got lost trying to find his place, but every once in a while, someone would show up the morning after to retrieve some lost item—or friend—they’d left behind. She sighed again and opened the door.

He started talking before the door was open. His voice had the melodic cadence of an Italian accent. “Hey, I think I left something here last night—“ He stopped talking when he saw her. His demeanor changed completely; he smiled and gave her a quick once-over before leaning slightly toward her.

It was then that she remembered she was wearing nothing but a white tank top and a pair of cheeky red boy shorts. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

“You have the wrong apartment. You’re looking for 518. It’s one floor up,” she replied.

“Oh, that? It can wait. Tell me,  _bella_ ,” he began, “Why didn’t I see  _you_  there last night?”

She raised an eyebrow and laughed.  _Damn, this guy is cocky._  It wasn’t hard to see why—he was  _gorgeous._  The embodiment of “tall, dark, and handsome.” His dark brown hair was pulled into a half-ponytail and he gazed at her with big, brown eyes. His cheeks were rough with stubble— _he probably hasn’t shaved since yesterday_ , she realized—and he had a scar that crossed his full lips. With that face and that accent, he probably had  _no trouble_  wowing the women he met at those parties.

“Maybe you did,” she said, “And you just don’t remember.”

“Not possible. I wouldn’t forget someone like you,” he purred.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Listen, uh…”

“Ezio,” he said smoothly.

“…Ezio,” she repeated, smiling politely. “Whatever you left behind is one floor up, but I can tell you that your friend won’t be awake to let you in. He usually sleeps in until at least noon. You should probably call him before you come over to make sure he’s here. I’d hate for you to make another trip all this way for nothing.”

“Not for nothing. I could visit you again,” he crooned. 

 _This guy just won’t quit_ … she thought.

She looked at her phone—her neighbor would be up soon. She wondered if it might be easier to just let this guy come in and wait. He seemed harmless enough; annoyingly persistent, but harmless. She huffed.

“Okay, look. You can come in for some coffee and wait for your friend to wake up. But that’s all. And I’d prefer if you wouldn’t show up unannounced again,” she said as sternly as she could.

“ _Grazie, bella_ ,” Ezio said.

She stepped aside and walked toward her kitchen. He followed after her. She could practically feel his eyes boring into her, and she knew that her ass was peeking out of the bottom of her boy shorts.  _At least I’m wearing cute pajamas, even if there isn’t much of them_ , she mused.

“I’m sorry that all I have is coffee. I wasn’t expecting guests, and I don’t usually cook breakfast when I’m by myself,” she said as she poured him a cup. She hoped that making small talk would distract from how underdressed she was.

“I make a great breakfast,” Ezio said proudly. “Sausage and eggs are my specialty. You haven’t  _had_  breakfast until you’ve tried my sausage!”

She giggled uncontrollably as he slowly realized what he said.

“Wait,” he said. “That came out wrong.”

A loud groan and some thumping from upstairs interrupted the moment.

“Oh,” she said quickly, “it sounds like your friend is up. You should probably go and meet him before he leaves for the day.”

Ezio looked crestfallen as he headed toward the door. “Okay, bella. It was nice to meet you…”

“Y/N. It was nice to meet you, Ezio,” she said. “Don’t forget your coffee!”

She handed him a to-go cup, their fingers brushing during the hand-off. He looked down and smiled when he saw that she’d written her number on it. He looked back up at her and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

She shrugged. “You seem nice enough… I mean, you already know where I live. Plus, you never  _did_  tell me what you left behind last night. I figured that if you’d lost your number, you might need to borrow mine. You know, just in case.” She gave him a cheesy grin.

He responded with a loud, throaty laugh. “Thank you, bella. For everything. You were very hospitable. And might I add…” he said as he shot a final glance at her hips, “You look beautiful in red.”

She blushed and shook her head in disbelief as she ushered him out the door. “ _Goodbye_ , Ezio. I’m sure I’ll see you around soon.”


End file.
